


Just Close Your Eyes

by CharlieCharlie616



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, IronStrange, It's fluffy at the end i promise, M/M, Peter parker is only mentioned, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We are STILL ignoring Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCharlie616/pseuds/CharlieCharlie616
Summary: When Tony is being haunted by the ghosts of his past, there's only one person he can think of to go to.(AKA: Tony has a panic attack and Stephen is helpful and perfect, as always.)





	Just Close Your Eyes

A horrible, deafening _crack_ sounded across the battlefield. Peter's corpse was flung aside like a ragdoll as Tony screamed. He couldn't even hear himself anymore. Tears flooded down Tony's face as he charged at Thanos with all he was worth, screaming through the agony.

Tony flung himself up towards Thanos, aiming straight for his throat. Something slammed into Tony's head, sending the Iron Man reeling. Blood dripped down into Tony's eyes, he blinked it away fiercely. Purple light flashed, accompanied by a small voice begging for help. Tony, momentarily blinded, stumbled, trying to find the voice. 

"Mister Stark! Please, please, please, h-HELP ME!" Peter wailed, sobs choking his voice. 

Tony tried to yell back, to comfort the boy, but found he had no voice. Still blinded by the blood soaking his eyes, Tony cried out again. He heard nothing but Peter's wails. Something collapsed behind him, more screams followed. 

Panic, horrible panic set into Tony's chest, He couldn't breathe. Peter _needed_ him, he couldn't fall apart now. No. He can't. Not now. 

Tony screamed Peter's name again, sobbing now. He choked for air, still unable to breathe as dizziness swept over him. Oh God, he was going to die here. Peter was going to die here. Oh God, oh Go-

Tony shot up in bed, tears streaming down his face. Breath still coming quick and shallow to him, Tony's chest felt like he was being constricted, crushed. Looking around frantically, he saw he was alone. Horribly alone. 

He didn't _want_ to be alone. 

Stumbling out of bed, Tony could only think of one person. One person who could help. Who could help him be less alone. 

Tony's legs shook awfully as he stumbled down the hall, tripping into the elevator.

"FRIDAY, ta-take me to Strange's quarters."

"On it, Boss."

Slumping against the wall, Tony clutched at his chest. His fingers fumbled over the Arc Reactor, set in the middle of his chest and still glowing it's ever-steady blue. God, he hated it sometimes. But it was providing his only light right now. 

The elevator's cold, steel doors slid open silently. Tony fell out, and made his way to Stephen as best he could on trembling legs.

Unable to take the time to knock, Tony threw open the door to Stephen's quarters and stumbled into the dark living room. It smelled of green tea. 

"S-Stephen?" Tony called, his voice quiet and broken. His legs shook like leaves, threatening to collapse beneath him. He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find something to lean on.

"STEPHEN!" Tony cried out, his legs finally giving way. He slammed against the floor, suddenly reminded of the blow that sent blood pouring into his eyes. Oh God, not again- 

"...Tony?" Stephen's tired voice called. "Oh my God, Tony!" Panic leaped into the sorcerer's voice as he turned the corner and spotted Tony collapsed, breath hitching as tears blurred his vision. 

Skidding down onto his knees, Stephen knelt beside Tony. "What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong? What can I-" Stephen's endless questions were interrupted by Tony, heaving himself up only to promptly collapse once more, this time against Stephen's chest.

"H-help," Tony whispered, arms clutching Stephen desprately.

Stephen pulled the smaller man into his arms. "Shh, I've got you, it's okay," he hushed Tony as the mechanic gasped for air against Stephen's chest. "I've got you."

Tony felt a shaking hand begin to run through his disheveled hair as Stephen murmured comfortingly. Breathing got a little easier. The mechanic pushed himself closer, curling into the comforting warmth. Stephen responded by pulling Tony into his lap, wrapping his arms around Tony's trembling frame.

Stephen's gentle voice continued to mutter comfortingly as his hand ran through Tony's dark hair. The mechanic felt a single, feather-soft kiss press against his hair. He didn't mind, he wouldn't even really think about it until later. It felt right. The sobbing became much more controlled, he could breathe without gasping. 

"T-thanks..." Tony mumbled against Stephen's chest.

"No need to," Stephen replied gently. 

They stayed like this for a while, Tony reluctant to leave the warmth of Stephen's arms. Even after his sobs had stopped completely, and he could breathe just fine, Tony stayed. He was safe here. 

After the room had long since fallen quiet, Tony was almost certain Stephen had fallen asleep. He was rather surprised when Stephen spoke softly.

"...Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony whispered his response, reluctant to break the comfortable silence. 

"Are you okay?"

"... Am now." Tony pulled back slowly to see Stephen's face. The sorcerer's hair was messy, his eyes red and puffy.

Squinting and leaning closer, Tony cupped Stephen's face. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "You've been crying."

Stephen offered a sad smile. "I don't care for seeing you hurt. It hurts me a bit too."

Tony's spirits fell. Maybe he shouldn't have come here, he didn't want to upset Stephen. "I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you too. I didn't know what to do, and you just kinda... popped into my head."

"Don't apologize, I'm thankful you came to me." Stephen paused, his soft blue-grey eyes looking over Tony. "I want to help you."

Tony laughed humourlessly, running a hand through his hair. "Good, this wreck could use some cleaning up."

Hugging Tony close, Stephen responded softly. "Don't say that. You're doing as well as anyone who has seen the things you have can."

Tony relaxed again, letting himself go limp against Stephen as he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"We can fix it. I know we can," Stephen said, whispering softly right next to Tony's ear.

A beat of silence passed before Tony found the right words. 

"I trust you."

Tony pulled back away from Stephen after a moment. "What time is it? You need to sleep," Tony said, concern darkening his eyes.

"Too late or too early. Either way, we both need sleep."

Feeling his heart drop at the mention of sleep, Tony avoided Stephen's eyes. He couldn't go back to sleep, not tonight. He made a mental note to check on Peter before returing to his lab.

"Tony? You _are_ planning to go back to sleep, right?" Stephen's voice broke Tony out of his thoughts. 

"Oh yeah, yeah. Totally. That's my plan."

Stephen fixed him with a hard look. "You're an awful liar."

Letting his defence fall, Tony sighed. "I can't. It'll just happen again." As much as he didn't want to, Tony removed himself from Stephen's safe, comfortable arms. Tony stood up shakily. "I need to check on Peter."

Stephen waved a hand, opening a sparking, golden portal to the sorcerer's right. Through it, Tony could see Peter. He was snoring peacefully, buried under a mound of blankets. Tony smiled, the stiff fear in the mechanic's chest eased again. 

"Good enough? Now will you go back to bed?" Stephen asked, closing the portal with another wave.

Tony lowered his head, still avoiding Stephen's gaze. "I can't."

Silence fell as Stephen reguarded Tony thoughtfully. After a moment, the sorcerer spoke again. 

"It may seem a tad forward of me, but you could stay with me tonight. I helped once. I can do it again, should the need arise."

Tony's heart jumped at he idea. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in the safe warmth that was Stephen all over again, letting himself fall asleep there. But desperation wasn't a pretty look on Tony Stark, no matter how much he wanted Stephen. 

The mechanic shrugged. "I mean, if you're okay with it. It might help."

Stephen smiled. "I'm fine with it if you are."

Tony paused to 'think' before nodding, waiting patiently for Stephen to lead the way to his room. Of course, Tony already knew where it was, he designed the place for God's sake. He just thought it polite -and less needy, he had spent plenty of time being needy already- to wait. 

Stephen gently took ahold of Tony's hand, steadying the still-a-little-shaky smaller man as he lead the way. The mechanic's heart sang as he did. 

Tony was sure the decor of Stephen's room was most facinating, as it tended to be with the sorcerer, but it was too dark to see. All Tony could make out was the bed, a dresser and two nightstands. He was momentarily startled by the Cloak, floating serenely in the corner. 

Stephen let go of Tony's hand and climbed into the right side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself. Tony did the same on the left. He wondered if heaven could be as amazing as being surrounded in soft blankets smelling of Stephen. The mechanic sighed, content as he burrowed deeper. 

Stephen chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad. I just hope this helps..." Stephen said, his tired voice trailing off as he rolled over. 

Tony thought for a moment. He realized with disappointment that even though the blankets were lovely, it wasn't the same as Stephen's arms. Tony rolled over onto his back, weighing his options. 

Oh, to hell with it. The man had already seen him cry. 

"Stephen?"

"Yes?" Stephen's voice was groggy from sleep as he half-rolled over to face Tony. 

"...Can we cuddle?"

Stephen chuckled. "Of course," he said as he rolled all the way over, towards Tony. "I assume little spoon?"

Tony huffed. "You don't know that."

"You just spent a considerable amount of time curled up in my arms like a tiny kitten. I'm fairly certain," Stephen laughed. 

"How dare you speak the truth," Tony quipped as he rolled over again, pressing his back against Stephen's chest. Stephen just hummed as he wrapped his arms around Tony, hugging him close once more.

"Goodnight, Tony," Stephen murmered into Tony's ear. 

"'Night, Stephen."

Closing his eyes, Tony smiled. He was warm and safe. And he certainly wasn't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry this one started a little dark, but I think I managed to reign it back in pretty well, no? I'm still ignoring Endgame, it didn't happen. Everything is fine. I'm totally not in denial. There's a multiverse, somewhere out there everything is okay. Anyway, thank you for reading! I'm always open to critique or suggestions, let me know what you think!  
> ~Charlie


End file.
